TERRADACTELS
by Rainboi00
Summary: I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO! This is my first time writing a FanFiction and it Doctor Who This is a story about a girl who knew Amy Pond and Roary Williams and met the Doctor just a day later she came traveling with them along side her best friend John. Later comes home to find out the secrets that had been waiting along time to surprise everyone including herself. Credit Artist of
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting on the couch with a drink and remote in hands, watching my all time FAVOURITE TV show.  
Its about a High functioning Sociopath and his best friend who is a Doctor named John Watson.  
He helps solve the mysteries, the show is called Sherlock Holmes.

 _(If you didn't get the drift yet)_

I heard the *DING* of the cooking timer.  
My mum was in the kitchen preparing the food the for tomorrows party which by the is MY 16TH BIRTHDAY PARTY! All my friends will be there, let's see there's Chee Sittrue  
 _(Its a name I made up and pronounced She Sit-true)_ ,  
Argand Grune  
 _(are-gand groon)_  
Oh and Leenia Maine  
 _(Lee - nia main)._  
And I can't forget about *huuh* John Smith.

I daydream about him and I get so lost in the thought of me and him...But that would never happen I've had a crush on him since prep and we've been I all the same class every year since we started primary school back in 2010.  
Snapping back to the reality from the sound of my mum yelling at Rafe my little brother  
"Rafe! Don't eat the cake mix, that's for tomorrow." It is Chocolate Banana the absolute best flavour there is.  
Then he ran down the hall into his room with his girlfriend who he says that she is _not,_ she's a friend that just so happens to be a girl.  
Anyways I went back to watching Sherlock and when it finished I went to the kitchen, washed out my cup and threw the scraps left from the a sandwich and banana I had.  
Kinda slouching back to the Lounge room, I flopped on the couch in boredom and skipped throughout the selection of channels nothing seemed to interest me.  
So I grabbed my magnifying glass and headed down stairs to the shed.

 **HEY** **THANKS** **FOR READING** **THIS** **IF** **YOU** **ARE** **THAT** **IS** **I** **REALLY** **LIKE** **DOCTOR** **WHO** **ITS** **MY** **FAVOURITE** **TV** **SHOW** **AND** **I** **LIKE** **SHERLOCK** **HOLMES** **AS** **WELL** **AND** **HAD** **TO PUT** **THAT** **YOU THAT IN THERE HOPE** **YOU** **LIKED** **IT** **IT** **IS** **MY** **FIRST** **FAN FICTION** **AFTER ALL** **SO** **HOPEFULLY** **I CAN** **UPDATED** **THE** **NEXT** **CHAPTER** **SOON** **BUT** **AS** **MOST** **PEOPLE** **SAY** **I** **AM** **STILL** **IN** **SCHOOL** **SO** **IT** **MIGHT** **TAKE** **ABIT** **TO** **UPDATED** **THANKS** **ILL** **SEE** **YA** **SOON.**  
 **BW9**


	2. Chapter 2

I was looking all over the ground  
Unconsciously not actually not knowing what the hell I was really looking for I only really saw were bits of metals,rock and timber that I presumed had come from my Father's workshop in one corner of the shed.  
I walked in hopping I'd find him there as he would be there in every spare second he had besides when it's time for dinner or when they're asleep.  
Anyway the reason spent so much time there is because he always worked on the car he first brought when married my mum. they were both 31 at the time,which was 7 years ago, I was 8years old and my now nearly 10years old bother was 2years old.

I looked over to his workbench and just as I thought he was there bolting a wheel to the car  
 **'he's so Keen on getting that thing fix ASAP'** I thought to myself that's when I just stood there a second and cleared my throat then he stood up and looked at me with a blank expression on his face and I said,  
"Good day Mr Ethan Trexen, may I take a quick look around your workshop," He didn't say anything he simply put down his tools down he was using and had his hands in the air like he was surrendering.  
Then I walked up to where he _was_ standing and took a look at each and every tool I had come across looking at them one minute for everyone I looked the through my magnifying glass and then mum walked in and stopped and stood next to dad who still had his hands up.  
He looked at my mum before lowering his hands.  
"Whats she doing," She asked my dad in a whisper,  
"Just play along OK and you'll get out of it alive lucky," He whispered back to her.  
My back turn to them I rolled my eyes *huuh*  
 **'Man I swear its like they think I can't hear what they're saying some times'**

 **SORRY I FINISHED IT HERE ITS LIKE 3:10AM** **IN AUSTRALIA AND NEED SLEEP I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND ILL UPDATE SOON, OK THANKS SEE YA LATER.**  
 **BW9**


	3. Chapter 3

*huuh*  
 **'Man** **some times it's like they think I can't hear what they're saying'**

So to stop myself from nearly yelling at they about it I say,  
"Mrs Sam Trexen how are we today," ( _if your wondering most of the names I put in here are made up_ )  
Mum turned my way as dad just went back to finish bolting on the wheels.  
"Yes, hello that's me is there something wrong detective Holmes," She replies.  
 **'Awww** **I L❤ve** **it when she calls me, Detective Holmes'**  
I think to myself and I continue,  
"Yes, something indeed is wrong but I just can't seem to figure it out and came hear to ask you some questions about if anything  
Strange has happened or if you have heard anything around the house."

She just stood there silently not saying a word then I heard something, it was a kinda wheezerling sound I think it was coming from the backyard and then hear my my dad from under the car,  
"Well, there you are, go find out what that was,"

I ran as quick as I could through the back gate and started looking on the ground and in small parts of the flower garden that mum planted near the fence.  
I looked over at _My rose bush_ and noticed that _11_ of them are gone I got a little annoyed because they are my best ones this year I won a competition with that bush and I was really proud of it but now, *huuh* now that's ruined.  
And yes I count them everyday morning, lunch and dinner.  
I look next to me and see a foot print.  
 **'That's** **ood'**  
Then two, then five more,  
( _Haha ood get because it Doctor Who._  
 _No fine?I tried_ )  
I followed them looking down the whole time look through my magnifying glass I knocked my head into something that felt like it was wood.  
"Oww," I fall over and land on my back after dropping my magnifying glass on the ground to rub my head from headache and which I then walk back causing me to trip over my little brothers stupid cars he leaves ever where.  
Once my headache is gone i look up at what it was I bumped it to.  
It was a 90's Blue Police Box.  
"I've seen this before, but where?" I asked myself. But shrugged it off stood up and knock on the door...

 **SORRY IM NOT ONE FOR CLIFFHANGERS BUT IVE** **GOT SOME WORK TO DO BEFORE TONIGHT AND ILL TRY IF GET SOME TIME MAYBE THIS WEEKEND OR NEXT TO UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER AND THE CHARATERS SAM AND ETHAN ARE THE MAIN CHARATERS OF A STORY IM THINKING OF PUTTING ON TO WATTPAD, IF YOUR WONDERING WHAT THE NAME OF THE MAIN CHARATER** **IN THIS ONE IS YOULL** **JUST HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL A LATER CHAPTER,**  
 **SORRY.**  
 **SEE YA LATER.**  
 **BW9**


	4. Chapter 4

And knocked on the door...

A moment later a man opened the door looked around he had a reddish brown Bowtie, a tweed jacket with patches on both elbows and Floppy brown hair. He shut the door, then 9 seconds later he opened the door and looked down at me still standing there looking at him, with a blank expression of confusion.  
Suddenly I heard the Scottish voice of someone I knew very well.  
"Amy is that you?" I asked and as she pushed past the man in the door way she said,  
"Doctor who's at..." She stopped mid sentence and stare at me with a clearly joyfully look on her face.  
"Oh My God Roary you got to come and see who it is." She exclaimed while holding me in a bone crushing hug.  
I could see tears nearly burst out of her eyes with joy,  
"Ah yes... It's been awhile... Nice too see you too Amy... But could you put... Put me down I'm getting crushed and... And can't breath... Please." Amy let's go.  
"*Cough,cough* Thanks." I say breathlessly.  
Taking deep breaths,  
Next to the man Roary stood after exiting the 90's blue box.  
"Oh hey squirt it been a while how you been." He said shaking my head around messing my hair,  
"Yeah if you mean by while that it's been like 4 years then yeah and I'm great I've been trying out a new FANDOM it Sherlock Holmes it's my Favourite TV show since John Smith introduced it to me and now I love it I even have my own magnifying glass and Sherlock Holmes cosplay costume for Halloween parties I go as Sherlock every year."  
I look over to the strange man with his face looks confused then Amy looks over to him and says  
"Doctor are you okay, your being to quite,"  
"*Uhh* Yes yeah I'm fine but who is this little girl and how do you know her." Doctor I think it was, he asked shaking his head.

"Excuse me I'm not a little girl, I'm Turning 16 tomorrow Thanks.  
So who are you calling little girl Floppy Hair!" I replied and Roary says,  
"Wow, Your feistier than then I remember."  
"Well who are you.  
Or do you want me to keep calling Floppy Hair?" I ask.  
"Who am I? What? What? Who Am- I'm The Doctor, Amy how could have you not told her about me I'm your Son-in-law for crying out loud." He said clearly hurt by the sound of his voice and the look on his face.  
"Yeah sorry Doctor but she doesn't exactly know me that well for me to remember to tell her about you and I was only starting get know her..." She started to argue and while that went on Roary trying to get my attention mouthed the word  
 **'Ayk** **sha the boss'** I think It was then thought a second and got what he was trying to say  
 **'Ask about the box'** I nodded with a thumbs up.  
I stood in between The Doctor an Amy who where still fighting and said,  
"So Doctor is it, yeah *umm* what is the that box doing in my backyard,"  
"She's a TARDIS.  
It travels through out all of time and space she's my space ship."  
"Let me guess TARDIS is short for  
Time And Realitive Dimensions In Space." I said with a smile  
The Doctor stood there with a shocked look.  
"Ehat how I did you know that?"  
He questioned, I simply replied  
"I didn't I just guessed, it's what Sherlock Holmes dose sometimes and just love acting like Sherlock Holmes it's a Fantastic show."

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked.

 **SORRY I COULDN'T CONTINUE WITH REST OF THE CHAPTER BUT I HOPEFULLY WILL WITH THE NEXT FEW DAYS OR SO.**  
 **SEE YA LATER.**  
 **BW9**


	5. Chapter 5

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked me.

"Oh, me? My name is Rose Tyler," I replied with a smiler looking at The Doctor and,  
"WHAT!?" Is all he could say in disbelief.  
I stood there for a second and blinked,  
"Oh! Sorry, No I meant Rose Trexen, Rose Tyler is a nickname my friends gave me.  
Back in primary school they found out I had a crush on a boy his name was Briely Tyler and mixing our names together they came up with Rose Tyler," By this point The Doctor just standing there with his mouth wide open.  
"Oh and also thanks to my friends recently finding that me have a crush on my best friend John Smith, you know the I said introduced me to Sherlock Holmes, they all think its really funny to draw in my school books.  
One time when I wasn't looking they wrote Rose Tyler X John Smith inside two hearts, they called to John and he sees it before I have any time to realise, shut the book, he blushed that made me blush as well, then when our friends sae our reactions towards each other they all laugh." Just thinking about him makes me blush. Realising that just happened  
 **'I hope they didn't see that or I won't hear the end of it'**  
I thought and the look on Amy's face she saw it and I was worried.

Amy and Roary look at The Doctor still not saying a word.  
"You sure like talking don't you Rose, what do you think Doctor?" Amy questioned him.  
He still didn't say a thing  
"Ha, funny thing about the name Doctor, John when we leave high school wants go to University and study to be a Doctor." I said proudly and smiled.

I looked back towards The Doctor,  
"So Doctor how's about you show Rose around the TARDIS, I think she'll love it and has been waiting to see inside." Amy says finally snapping him out of his trance,  
"Sorry? Oh yes of course the TARDIS **'Come Along Ponds'** ," he says straightening his Bowtie.  
"Umm and Rose." He quickly said after a moment of awkward silence.  
He opened the door of the 90's Blue Box and my eyes widen from the beautiful site of inside The TARDIS, I walked over to the console and put my hand on it.  
I look up and down from my position next the console, on the walls going all the way round the room where round things and up on the roof was some sort of rotators with what looked like ancient symbols **'I think that belonged to The Doctors race'**

"So what do you think Rose, do like it," The Doctor came up to me,  
"I don't like it, I ABSOLUTELY L❤VE IT! This just FANTASTIC!" I replied with a huge grin on my face.  
"The round things?" I asked pointing at the walls.  
"Ohh, I L❤VE the round things!" The Doctor exclaimed,  
"What are the round things?" I asked The Doctor and he replied  
"I have no idea,"  
 _(HaHa see what I did there 'The Round Things' from the 50th anniversary episode?)_

The next thing that popped in my head was to check the outside of this beautiful ship so I ran out with The Doctor, Amy and Roary following behind, stepping out as I ran around it almost 5 time before bursting back through the door and running up and down the steps to the console and under the console looking through the glass floor up at The Doctor, Amy and Roary laughing at my reaction of the time machine, I just smiled back and The Doctor says.  
"Go on they all say it,"

 **SORRY FOR YET ANOTHER**  
 **CLIFFHANGER** **BUT IF I DID CONTINUE IT WOULD HAVE GONE FOREVER AND NEVER STOP ANYWAYS THANKS FOR READING.**  
 **SEE YA LATER.**  
 **BW9**


End file.
